


Она здесь

by Neitent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Caves, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, M/M, Prehistoric, Shamanism, Winter, Wraith, пещеры, шаман
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: Тому, кто бросил свою невесту умирать на снегу, не жить в племени. Таких, как он, изгоняют навсегда, они - хуже, чем мертвые.Кто ждет Сашра в лесу? Как ему пережить зиму?Написано для команды WTF Paleontology 2017Может считаться вбоквелом к ориджиналу "Победительница мышей" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/8110447) или быть полностью самостоятельной работой.Спасибо Oriella и анону с инсайда за отбечивание работы





	

Тяжело дался последний переход. Замерзшее, голодное, больное племя ютилось на опушке леса, раскинув навесы-времянки. Люди устраивались у костра, считали потери — в ком духи раздули жар лихорадки, кто обморозился, кто лишился всего скарба. 

Кто, кто потерялся во вчерашней метели? Старая карга Тии — та знала, что не выдержит перехода. Кривенький и вечно болеющий Арим с ветром в голове. Кто-то из детей Алии. И Саю.

Когда вождь узнал, что Сашр не уберег Саю, единственную дочь Саюма, его дорогого друга, он словно взбесился.

И слышать не хотел ни единого оправдания.

«Должен был спасти!» — со слезами на глазах сказал он.

Ужасная ли метель, скрытый ли под снегом обрыв — Сашр должен был остаться, найти Саю. А если не смог, то быть ему до конца дней хуже пса, отирающегося за шатрами, и ни одна женщина племени никогда не станет ему женой.

Но если бы даже Седой Медведь Иршам был там — что бы он мог сам сделать? Злые льдинки царапали лицо, ветер сбивал с ног, а под снегом среди мелких камушков таился лед, разглаженный бестолковыми оттепелями этой зимы. На такой ловушке и поскользнулась Саю. Вот только что была — и оступилась, пропала, свалилась с обрыва вниз, к быстрой реке, ломающей на стремнинах лед. Пурга задушила ее крик, и за белым покровом было не увидеть — жива ли? Спаслась ли?

— Саю! — крикнул он и едва удержался на склоне.

Ветер подталкивал: «Давай, прыгай, иди к ней, ну!»

Надо было вернуться, ведь Саю жива — он чуял, жива! Вот же она, сидит на льдине, свалилась за ногу! Можно удержаться, если воткнуть в мерзлую глину копье и привязать к нему веревку.

Высоко падать. Темной казалась река, неспокойной. Не спасти. Сам зря погибнет.

— Вернемся! Она еще может быть жива, да я один пойду! — твердил Саюм. — Отпусти меня!

— Нет, — снова и снова повторял вождь, и слова его были — камень, и сам он был — камень. — Поздно.

Сашр видел этот взгляд. И понимал: ему в племени не жить.

В оставшихся до Тучных долин переходах он тащил на себе все самое тяжелое, самое неудобное. Никто не заговаривал с ним, никто не делился теплом и пищей, не принимал пищу от него. В дороге день сменял другой; год разворачивался к весне.  
На стоянке у Камня Медведицы шаман проводил к древу Рода всех погибших. Река жизни потекла по-прежнему для всех, кроме Саюма и Сашра.

Миновали первые капели. Прошел праздник Дня перелома, когда день стал равен ночи. Стаял снег, и жабы вылезли погреться на солнце. Пришло и лето — прохладное, облачное, принесшее свои небогатые дары.

Близился день Летнего шамана. По-прежнему одетый в траур Саюм глянул на Сашра. Так не на человека — на сгнившую тушу смотрят.

— Видеть тебя не могу. Саю сегодня принесла бы духам дары, молила бы о плодородии, а ты... Сегодня вечером будет Совет.

Сбылось. Давно он этого ждал, надеялся, что минует, но готовился, да. Ясно ведь, что решит совет.  
Пора было добыть в дорогу еды и украсть наконечники для стрел.  
Где найти племя, которое примет изгнанника?

— Сгубил мою Саю, не пошел за ней, за раненой, за той, кого обещал защищать!

Стоял Сашр за кругом племени, там, куда едва дотягивалось тепло костра: уже не соплеменник, не человек даже — и говорили так, словно его здесь не было. 

— Ни к чему в племени трусы! А ты, ты что скажешь?

И родной брат отводил глаза, принимая волю племени.

Вот так просто: раз — и нет человека. Его не гнали камнями, не кричали даже, чтобы он отошел от огня.

— Уходи один, как ушла в метель Саю. Хуже мертвых будешь, а вернешься — ты знаешь, как мы встречаем мертвецов.

Больше у Сашра не было дома и не было Рода.

Только бы удержаться, не зарыдать, не броситься вымаливать пощады — нельзя! Не простят! Не поможет! Погонят палками и камнями! Не получится тогда забрать припрятанные пожитки.

А ведь верил, как дурак, что минует, что послушание и смирение помогут, что покровитель отблагодарит за оставленные украдкой жертвы, что время сгладит горечь потери и жажду мести.

Нет.

Тропы вели Сашра в сторону от привычных мест. Опасен стал такой знакомый лес, заказан ход был по ту сторону Тучных долин, туда, где жили люди-волки. Оставались только покрытые жидким лесом каменистые холмы и неизведанные земли.

Солнце устало за лето греть землю и не выходило надолго из своих угодий там, за горизонтом. Ночами на траву ложилась роса, и даже охапка соломы вдали от костра, у которого грелось племя, вспоминалась с грустью и теплом.

— Эх, Саю, ну как же тебя угораздило! — в сердцах сказал он, когда едва тлеющий костерок снова погас.

По-осеннему холодный ветер ударил Сашра в лицо.

Лес зашуршал сердито.

Голос Саю был в шепоте ветра между деревьями.

Голос Саю был в хрусте ветки — призрак? Или это заяц, всего лишь заяц.

«Нет-нет, шаман проводил ее в Верхний мир. Она теперь там, где у охотника копье всегда разит цель, реки полны рыбой, а женщины не мучаются в родах».

Дыхание Саю было в шелесте веток.

Духи-защитники, отведите того, кто зла желает!

«Я тут. Я ищу тебя. Приди ко мне».

В свете заходящего солнца он увидел ее. Нет, она не стояла перед ним; духи являются на грани сна и яви, прячутся в густой тени деревьев, потревоженной огнем. Саю пришла к нему из призрачного мира, холодная, нездешняя. Снег не таял на солнечной осени ее волос, иней лежал на голубоватой коже, морозные узоры змеились по неловко вывернутой, почерневшей ноге.

Сашр просто знал, что она здесь.

Саю, веселая и солнечная Саю — она пришла к нему. 

Пришла она и на следующий день. Стоило присмотреться, и наваждение таяло. Но не уходило.

Саю-призрак не любила солнца, пряталась в тени, под облепленными опятами и поганками стволами; догоняла, шла следом, шаркая, подволакивала сломанную ногу. Кость прорвала волокна почерневшего мяса и теперь торчала наружу, белая, острая. Саю не останавливали ни ручьи, ни защитные круги из охры и золы, ей было мало жертвенной крови, которую Сашр оставлял на камнях.

Если бы все повернулось по-другому, минувшей весной он бы поклялся дышать с Саю одним воздухом, быть с ней одной плотью и кровью. И мудрый Орел тому свидетель! — он бы сдержал эту клятву. Беда, когда мертвые держат свои обеты! Сашр, измотанный, засыпал под уханье совы — и Саю ложилась подле него. Он просыпался — и чувствовал на губах холод поцелуя. 

День за днем Сашр забирался все дальше в неизведанный лес. И то ли его шаги перестали быть легкими, а приметы — верными, то ли призрак Саю распугал всех зверей в округе, но удача в охоте покинула Сашра. Всегда ведь к осени поросята и оленята смелели и отходили от матерей. Даже матерый, бывалый зверь так торопился наесть бока перед зимой, что подпускал охотника совсем близко.

Но сейчас лес слышал дыхание призрака, и с места снимались даже глупые куропатки. Да и какая охота, когда от нездешнего холода трясутся руки и петли ставятся абы как! Успеть бы до темноты разжечь костер. Хорошо, оставались грибы, ягоды, да иногда — лягушки с мелкими птичками.  
Пора, давно пора было строить жилье на зиму, уже не раз примечал Сашр хорошие места для зимовья, но... но голодный дух Саю показывался снова на грани сна, важно оглядывал место и кивал: 

— Хорошее место выбрал, здесь и перезимуем. 

В ране, обнажившей кость, сонно копошились белые черви. По открытым плечам узорами инея ложились брызги замерзшей крови. Сашр снова снимался со стоянки и шел дальше, отлично зная: не уйдет голодный дух, пока не примет кровавую жертву, не выпьет до дна того, за кем явился. Не помогут мольбы и разговоры, не хватит выложенных на камни красных бус и птичьей крови.

***

«Зимние духи приходят с заморозками, подкрадываются по изморози к своей добыче», — говорили знающие обо всем на свете старухи. И вот — настало время вспоминать все верные знаки: трава и листья разом поседели, заросшее озерцо сковал лед. Так почему Сашр был еще жив?

Саю была доброй при жизни. Что, если она еще помнила себя, помнила Сашра, не держала зла? Или спасало от нее одно только тепло костра, не подпускал защитный круг из охры?

Ни к чему было гадать. Торопливо собравшись, по хрусткой и ломкой траве он пошел дальше — туда, где, как говорили, тепло, где большая вода, куда не дойти духам из холодной земли. Саю за его спиной рассмеялась и — хрусть! хрусть! шурх! шурх! — пошла за ним, и глаза ее в темноте горели нелюдским желтым светом. И так хотелось обернуться, встретиться со своим страхом, не бояться тени.

Не смотри! — говорил разум. Не оборачивайся, не гляди, даже не думай!

Шурх. Хрусть. Шурх.

Этой ночью Сашр разжег щедрый костер, словно был он не одиноким изгнанником, а шаманом, созывающим народы. Но в холодной темноте по-прежнему ждала Саю, хрустели льдинки под ее босыми стопами. Наутро вокруг остались одни только следы барсука, потоптавшегося по краю теплой поляны, да и ушедшего прочь.

Скорее, скорее нужно было найти себе приют. Но холмистый, заваленный буреломом лес не был рад гостю, хватал за ноги, цеплялся сучьями за волосы, лез в рот и глаза ветками и побегами. Саю шла чуть позади, и ей не были помехой стволы и овражки. Она даже не замечала их и неутомимо шла вперед, вперед. 

Шурх. Шурх. Шурх.

Порывы ледяного ветра подхватывали ее под руки и переносили через завалы. Ей все было по зубам, все-то ей позволяла новая подруга — Голодная зима: та, что срывала с веток листья, загоняла отъевшихся зверей в норы, а людей заставляла собираться у костра и поминать умерших.

Злой ветер вспорол брюхо снежному облаку, и в лицо Сашру швырнуло пригоршню колких льдинок. И еще, и еще — всю округу завертело в холодной круговерти. Саю подошла ближе. Саю выдыхала стылый воздух. Она смотрела на Сашра золотыми глазами без зрачков и покачивалась на месте. Огненные ее волосы были убраны в звенящие льдом косы, и держала она в зубах человеческую руку — его руку!

Из обрубленного зубами-ножами мяса сочились сгустки крови и поднимался пар. Саю перехватила добычу сильнее, и алый с бордовым брызнули на ее губы, припорошенные снегом.

И Сашр побежал. Куда-то, куда только пускал лес, туда, где можно было протиснуться между стволами, по тропам и проплешинам, куда угодно! Подальше! Из-под ног летели шишки и ветки, птицы с белками ругались на все лады, кружили и каркали вороны. Пот застилал глаза, на лице таял снег и стекал по шее холодными ручьями, дыхания не хватало, перед глазами мерцало черно-красное зарево.

Вниз, под горку, быстрее, но — нет, Саю так же летела за ним, скользила по насту.

Кусты теснились у тропы, хватали одежду, ветки, затаившись на земле, ждали, когда можно будет поставить подножку и вцепиться в добычу. Кусты были с Саю заодно!

Сашр, казалось, еще мог спастись, но, едва вылетел из зарослей, понял: мертвая гнала его в ловушку, как перетрусившего оленя. Он ведь даже не замечал, какие кривые и тощие деревья вокруг, как земля влажно пружинит под ногами, как мох сменил траву.  
Сашр рванулся было вперед, и нога тут же ушла по щиколотку в грязь. Нельзя сворачивать с тропы, некуда бежать, нельзя останавливаться.

Колотилось сердце.

Куда, куда идти?

Хрустнула ветка.

Тудум. Тудум. Тудум.

Треск, с которым пробиралась сквозь лес Саю, тоже вдруг затих.

На тропе Сашр был не один. Медленно, медленно Сашр развернулся на звук дыхания.

Ах, вот почему Саю исчезла.

Перед Сашром стоял хозяин грядущей зимы. Ночной шаман.

Разглядывал Сашра он со странным брезгливым интересом. Не боялся, но держал наготове копье с древком из черной болотной древесины. Высокий, опасный, быстрый — Сашр в лучшие времена еще мог потягаться с ним. Не теперь.

Вопрос его прозвучал низко и гулко, и Сашр будто бы даже мог разобрать слова — искореженные, едва узнаваемые, неуместные. Как объясниться? Он поднял руки — «Не враг, не трогай!», покачал головой — «Не понимаю!»

Незнакомец скользнул взглядом по татуировкам на ладонях, нахмурился и медленно выговорил:

— И отчего ты так бежал, что распугал всех зайцев вокруг?

Сказать, что морозный дух охотился за ним? Шаманы знают — да все знают! — по осени морозные духи еще сытые и незлобные, не нужно им человеческое мясо, хватает стылых змей и сонных лягушек.

— Не скажешь? Ладно. Как ты оказался здесь?

— Я... Я отстал от племени, оползень перекрыл путь, — Сашр давно придумал, что надо рассказывать. Хорошо, что Саюм не догадался заклеймить изгнанника.

— Вот как? И за что же тебя изгнали?

Не может же этот колдун читать правду в дыхании ветра!

— Да! Изгнали! Потому что мы хотели стать одним с дочерью вождя, но нам не позволили.

Саю там, в кругу болотных огоньков, смеялась — словно корчилась в агонии, запрокидывала голову, билась затылком о лопатки.

— И что же ты сделал, что эта девочка погибла?

— Я... Что?

Колдун слышал призрак Саю, призрак говорил с ним? Едва ли. Зрачки колдуна-шамана не двигались, смотрел он только на Сашра. Не знал колдун, что мертвая Саю кружит вокруг них, не может приблизиться, только раскрывает пасть, из которой торчат вперед зубы-иглы.

— Отчего погибла та девочка, что должна была стать твоей?

— Отстала в метель, я не мог... Никак не мог вернуться, нельзя было вернуться.

— Говоришь, ты мог бы попытаться спасти, но испугался и оставил ее одну, среди зимы, раненую, ждущую твоей помощи, — покачал головой черный шаман. — Это она гнала тебя, как трусливого зайца?

Он поднял с земли корзину, полную трав и замерзших грибов.

Саю облизнулась — сероватый язык мазнул по губам, собрал капли крови на скуле. Она ждала, пока Сашр останется один, чтобы гнать его по узкой тропе среди кочек и топей и пировать там вместе с болотными духами. Вместе они разберут его тело, закинут в мерзлые воды — отдельно руки, отдельно ноги, вырвут сердце, откусят мужскую плоть. Кто соберет его по частям? Кто освободит из плена смеющихся утопленниц?

Сашр вцепился в темно-бурые одежды шамана, перехватил его бледную, увитую сизыми венами руку.

— Стой! Позволь пойти с тобой! Как прикажешь, что угодно, не буду обузой, позволь, защити, шаман, спаси...

— Зачем ты мне? Твое племя изгнало тебя — и ты, последний трус, ищешь пристанища у меня?

— Позволь остаться, чем угодно молю. Мои мысли, мое тело — все тебе отдаю, позволь, позволь остаться!

— Ты гнилой человек. Но, может, духи тебя послали не напрасно. Отпусти мою руку. Не трогай меня.

Саю улыбнулась во весь рот и помахала вслед. «Я жду», — шепнула она. А шаман уже шел быстро и ровно прочь от болот. И нипочем ему были коряги, о которые ломал ноги Сашр.

— Здесь я живу.

Никогда прежде не видел Сашр — да и не слышал тоже! — чтобы люди жили в таких домах. Что без небесных сил можно построить дом из древесных стволов да водрузить его на каменную основу. Прочный, теплый на вид, но все же такой маленький! Такой дом себе мог придумать только одиночка без семьи. Изгнанник.

— Будешь тут спать, — шаман указал на угол у входа, где лежали палки, камни, заготовки для посуды, всякий хлам. — Твоя забота — готовить дрова на зиму и носить воду. На востоке река, с весны еще остались топляки. Еду добудешь себе сам. Помни: ты не гость здесь и не хозяин. Я не приму твои дары, мне не нужно от тебя ничего, не нужна твоя служба. Ты никто.

Духи великого леса! Да скоро будет уже год, как он стал никем для своего народа! Хозяин этого дома не прикажет тащить издалека волоки с деревом и камнями, такие тяжелые, такие неудобные, что из-под кожаных ремней выступает кровь. Не велит убирать за всем Родом нечистоты, отгонять ночами от стоянки наглых волков, устроившихся жить на отбросах. Не заставит кормиться на этих же отбросах.

А даже если бы и так... Ветер хлестал по стенам, но Сашр чувствовал: он — под защитой. Саю будет идти за ним следом, но ей не по силам сломать чары того, кто живет в этом доме.

Начиналась зима...

***

Никогда прежде не было у него такой бесконечно долгой и бесконечно пустой зимы. Он жил в тепле, в реке водилось довольно рыбы, а в лесу — зверя. Но не было той череды дел, что делала короткие сумрачные дни осмысленными. Да даже последним грустным летом он, сидя вдали от костра, принадлежал Роду.

Теперь длинными вечерами он тосковал по песням у огня, разговорам, страшным и веселым историям о духах и героях. Штим никогда не пел, не говорил больше необходимого, скупо отвечал на вопросы и смотрел мимо Сашра.

Великие духи, а ведь он не прожил здесь и луны!

— Саю, а тебе в лесу одной не страшно?

Конечно нет! Чего бояться неживой? Все, чего она боялась — то уже исполнилось, и ее тело так и осталось под тем обрывом, черви расселились в растекающемся, размякшем мозге, объели теплое еще мясо, а в черепе отложили икру рыбы. И теперь подросшие мальки плавают от глазницы к глазнице, а кости — их унесло с течением в неизведанные земли.

Чего ей после этого бояться?

— Как же тоскливо тут!

Саю наступила на тонкий снег босой пяткой, примяла, развернулась, примяла еще раз — получился цветок — и улыбнулась во весь рот. Ей было здесь хорошо — и сонные болотные духи с ней играли, и духи молодой зимы пускали в свой круг. А Сашр знал: ступи он без нужды за защитный круг дома — и эти клыки вонзятся ему в бок, перегрызут вены и связки. Саю развесит по веткам его кишки, а он будет жить — и чувствовать, как нахохлившиеся воробьи рассядутся на них и будут с голодухи кусочек за кусочком склевывать его тело.

Саю было здесь не тоскливо, нет.

Ей не нужно было прятаться от ночи, от пурги и непогоды в стенах дома, сидеть рядом с хозяином, задевать его тощие коленки, следить за огнем в очаге и — тайком — за тем, как работает Штим, как скручивает из коры и жил веревки, как точит ножи и готовит стрелы. Как шьет аккуратно и неспешно драгоценные меха, и тени длинных пальцев пляшут на стенах в отблесках огня.

Интересно было, зачем он шьет теплую, добротную одежду, выверяя каждый стежок. Зачем делает новый нож и выбрасывает лишь немного неудачную заготовку. Почему не красит бусы, почти не трогает бубен, не поет песни духам леса и холмов? 

Сашр редко о чем спрашивал: зачем, если шаман просто не слышит его? Пустое место. Он для Штима пустое место.

Но еще в первые дни Сашр приметил лаз в холме, прикрытый плетенкой из веток и камнями. Он все приглядывался к нему, но не смел ничего трогать.

— Что там? — спросил наконец он.

— Старые пещеры. Хочешь — иди да посмотри.

Хотел ли Сашр? 

Было любопытно. Живи там кто-то опасный — вход бы завалили камнями, ведь так? Утром следующего дня Сашр пропитал факелы жиром и пролез боком в приоткрытый ход.

Первая пещера выглядела почти жилой — может, Штим еще недавно жег там костер, пережидал непогоду, коптил рыбу, поклонялся духам и хранил вещи. Но из единственного хода не пахло ничем человеческим, давно не пахло. Путь пролегал по нетронутому слою помета летучих мышей, крыса пробежала по ноге и зашуршала дальше по своим делам. Рассеянный свет показался в трещине потолка и снова исчез.

Темнота? Да, Сашр боялся темноты, это правильно — бояться ночных хищников и ночных духов. Только сейчас бояться было нечего: Саю осталась снаружи и поджидала у входа. Поэтому Сашру было совсем-совсем не страшно, только чуть неуютно от того, как свет факела скрадывает очертания предметов. Разглядеть удавалось немного: кости и камни на полу. Черепа оленей и кабанов. Снова камни и забытые инструменты. Остатки кострища и стены, покрытые многолетней копотью.

Нет, не только копотью. Черные линии у пола складывались в узоры и штрихи. Сашр подсветил рисунок и поднял глаза выше.

...По камням словно живые летели олени. Рядом сцепились самцы рогами, а охотники — как живые! — готовились поразить добычу. Детеныш бизона смотрел огромными глазами на мир. Племя танцевало, а шаман, обернувшийся оленем, взывал к защитникам. Чтобы был богатым урожай, чтобы не было болезней, чтобы во всем была удача.

И вот туры, идущие на водопой, и олененок, склонившийся к воде.

Стены от самого верха и донизу были испещрены рисунками: одни, неровные, по силам было создать и ребенку, другие сотворил тот, чью руку вели все силы Рода.

Где мастер научился такому искусству? Как человек мог сотворить такое? А он сам сможет? У него были верная рука и верный глаз, он расписывал одежду узорами даже Старейшим, а у Саю на праздниках всегда были на коже самые красивые рисунки!  
Сашр подошел к костру, разворошил золу и пристроил факел в трещине скалы.

Первый олень вышел кривым и жалким. Ничего.

Не лучше вышел и второй, третий.

Чтобы ничего не испортить, он перебрался на пол: ему-то сойдет и так, было бы место. Стоило начать с простых линий — как же выглядит спина быка, зашедшего в воду? А как прячется в лесах охотник? Глаз говорил одно, память — совсем иное, рука врала, а сверху на Сашра смотрели совершенные творения. И смеялись над ним.

Очнулся он, когда затрещал факел — что? Как долго он здесь возился?

***

Ближе к весне Штим стал нетерпелив, все чаще вслушивался в ветер и смотрел на луну. Снова и снова он переплетал веревками рукоять ножа и на следующий день опять начинал сначала.

Его заботы так и не стали заботами Сашра, но тот подумал — и выкрасил веревку соком оставшихся с осени ягод. А еще сделал подвеску с яркими бусинами.

Подарок Штим принял молча — хоть и говорил когда-то, что не нужно ему ничего, — и по-новому посмотрел на Сашра. 

А тому было все равно. Зима вышла такой совершенной, настолько завершенной и невероятной, что не до радостей Штима ему было. Но никто, кроме Саю не мог об этом знать. Неужели Штим никогда не любовался гротами, которые расписывали поколения мастеров? Неужели не проводил целые дни, вглядываясь в глаза быку, в круп летящего галопом коня? Не пытался понять, что было прежде там, где вода смыла краску со стен?

Факел коптил и портил рисунки, но пригодился подслушанный где-то секрет драгоценного яркого света, и у Сашра теперь в снегу хранился запас костного мозга и жира, горящих чисто, без копоти.

Призрачные олени не давали ему покоя. Вместе с Саю они являлись к нему во сны, и с рассветом Сашр шел из дома к плоскому камню, где раз за разом, снова и снова учился у природы и давно умерших мастеров тайному искусству.

Саю смеялась над его неумелыми рисунками и всегда ходила с ним на охоту. Ей по праву принадлежали первая горсть горячей крови зверя и первая пойманная рыбина. Она всегда была рядом, повсюду. И только в пещерах Сашр оставался один.

Штима не заботило, почему Сашр пропадает в пещерах. Его действительно не интересовал Сашр. Проживи они бок о бок целый год, много лет, не отходя друг от друга — и даже тогда они остались бы чужими друг другу.

Штим любил спать зимой у огня, любил плести прочные ремни и выделывать кожи. Иногда Штим говорил во сне, а последние дни сидел задумчиво и снова и снова расчесывал гребнем волосы. Прядка к прядке, собирал их в тугие косы и расплетал вновь.

Если подумать, Сашр успел многое узнать о своем хозяине, многое приметить — и все равно не знал ничего. Не знал даже, кто шел по тяжелому, мокрому снегу к их жилищу.

Штим взлетел на ноги, едва не стукнулся о низкую крышу, на ходу откинул назад полузаплетенные волосы, почти выбежал наружу — и на пороге, словно одумавшись, замедлил шаг.

— Тан-Со!

— Прости, я опоздал.

Тан-Со, вот кого так ждал Штим. Мужчина из людей-волков за Тучными долинами! Вот почему Сашру казался странно-знакомым говор Штима.

— Пойдем внутрь, на твоих проклятых холмах поселились все ветра. Прямо под кожу залезают... — Тан-Со запнулся. — А это еще что?

— Подобрал его возле болота, когда пришли первые морозы.

— Надо же. Меня ты тоже подобрал у болота, и я оставался на зиму, и я не мог до весны вернуться к своему народу. Так кто это, Штим?

— Тот, кто умер бы там. Он попросил о помощи. Ты знаешь, духи велели мне быть гостеприимным даже к тем, кто не заслуживает этого.

Тан-Со остался в проходе. Он был такого же роста, как Сашр, такой же темно-русый и во всем остальном — совсем другой. Только ночной шаман и мог выбрать человека-волка себе в пару!

— Три года назад ты нашел меня у тропы и привел в этот дом. Мое сердце окаменело после гибели Оленихи, но с тобой оно снова забилось и дало побеги. И вот я опять пришел, чтобы сказать: «Будь моим, спустись с холмов!» — и вижу у тебя дома мужчину. Ты знал, что я не могу оставить свое племя и жить здесь один. Ну, скажешь мне, что теперь вы делите этот дом на двоих?

Штим с таким удивлением посмотрел на Сашра... Духи великие, он ведь даже не видел в Сашре человека! Представить не мог, что Тан-Со приревнует. 

— Шаман не может покинуть эти холмы и этот дом, каждый, кто зайдет в эти земли — моя забота. Мне жаль, что ты выбрал меня. Я знаю, в твоем племени слишком мало охотников, и об этом я тоже сожалею. Ты не можешь уйти надолго, но все равно весной возвращаешься ко мне, просишь о том, чего я и сам хочу больше всего на свете.

— Прости, — прошептал Тан-Со. — Прости меня.

Сашру было их, может быть, даже жалко. Та, кого выбрал он, следовала за ним даже после смерти. Она была опасна, у нее были слишком острые зубы и сильные руки. Но Сашр чувствовал в себе силу, и эта сила — его собственная, не Штима! — удерживала челюсти Саю, когда они норовили сомкнуться на его шее. На дальних холмах Саю запела свою злую, одинокую песню: ей не нравилось, что Сашр обрел свою силу и власть над ней. Она пела, но была бессильна, только слуги ее, колючие ветра, царапали ноги и кусали лицо.  
С ее песней пришла непогода. Даже волки, да даже люди-волки! — затаились, все живое попряталось по норам. Только Сашр один, нарушив порядок вещей, вышел наружу, в метель. Пусть без него Штим и Тан-Со ссорятся и мирятся, а его ждали олени-призраки, мчащиеся по стенам к небесным пастбищам. Здесь, в вечном теле холма, пропадало время, исчезал целый мир. Сашр бы не уходил оттуда вовсе, но факел догорал.

Пора было возвращаться.

Зевая, он поднялся в первую пещеру, и ветер чуть ли не сшиб его с ног. Вся зима здесь была злой, без единого солнечного дня, бураны сменялись метелями, но такого Сашр еще не видел: словно перед летним покоем все злые духи вышли на пляски. А шаману бы камлать сейчас, чтобы улеглась, успокоилась непогода, но Штим и зимой-то был ленивым шаманом, а теперь точно не взялся бы за бубен.  
Да пусть оно все сгорит! Сашр добрался, наконец, до дома — не пускали ветра, поняли его мысли, держали крепко.  
Тан-Со быстро поднял взгляд — да и только. Ему не было до него дела — как и Штиму никогда не было до него дела, разве только в короткий миг, когда Тан-Со приревновал.

Сашр занял свое место у двери и — ну да, год не виделись и теперь сцепились, как звери во время гона! — достал копченую рыбу. Огонь жарко горел, — к чему беречь дрова, если Сашр всегда наберет сколько надо? — и в одежде жарковато было даже Сашру.

Штим, голый, костлявый прижимался спиной к Тан-Со, ластился к нему. Тощие его ноги сжимались плотно, и двигался он так, словно подставлялся для случки. Плоть его стояла, но стояла для мужчины, который двигался мерно и сильно, сношая Штима между бедрами, а тот и рад был. Только шипел сквозь зубы, когда Тан-Со задевал сзади яйца, а они смешно приподнимались и покачивались в такт движениям.

Эх, Саю, Саю-призрак, и почему бы ей не надеть иногда на себя телесную оболочку!

***

Четвертый день не успокаивалась метель. Снега навалило столько, что едва удалось прорыть хотя бы пару шагов, лишь бы не справлять нужду в доме. Штим только и делал, что сношался со своим Тан-Со, разговаривал со своим Тан-Со, спал в обнимку со своим Тан-со и снова сношался, будто у них снова Первая Весна. Бубен так и висел на стене нетронутый.

Конечно, духи будут делать что хотят!

Конечно, Саю будет злиться и угрожать. Хорошо, что болотных духов зимой не добудишься!

Сашр хотел рисовать, хотел смотреть на рисунки, хотел вернуться в свои пещеры. Он не хотел быть тем, кого нет в этом доме!

— Зима вас забери!

Сашр перешагнул разлегшегося Штима — опять раскинул свои паучьи ноги на весь дом! — и снял со стены бубен.

Сомнений не было. Он все делал правильно. Удар за ударом хижина наполнялась правильными звуками — не этими стонами и скулежом с утра и до ночи!

Бубен нужно будет еще подтянуть, подарить ему новые рисунки и украшения, обвесить звонкими камешками. Это все он сделает после. Пока же Сашр вел тягучую горловую песню, без слов, без смысла. В Верхних мирах этой песне внимали духи Рода и духи предков — и принимали нового шамана. Эту песню слышали духи, бесчинствующие на холмах, — и принимали нового шамана. Эту песню слышала Саю — и злилась, что больше не сможет выпить его крови... но принимала нового шамана.

Штим подобрался — снова стал таким, каким его впервые увидел Сашр у болот. 

— Ты больше не шаман. Ты хотел уйти с Тан-Со — ну вот, давай! Ты меня спас от Саю на болотах, я помню и благодарен. Но Саю, моя Саю проголодалась. Меня она не получит. Уходи, пока она не помнит о тебе.


End file.
